marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
The death of Scott Summers radically pushed back human-mutant relations by about thirty years. As pockets of mutant revolts and riots erupt across the planet, Captain America is forced to resort to military solutions to maintain globa peace and order. With the help of Nick Fury, he reactivates Section One, a dormant branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. that provided the original template for a coordinated superhuman initiative. This initiative became the model for the establishment of the first Avengers team. Section One is an extra-national entity that holds no allegiances with any state or government. After Section One was disbanded, the members had their minds wiped of any association with the branch. Full knowledge of the branch and its resources were kept hidden in Steve Rogers' mind. Nick Fury was given a verbal code that can unlock the knowledge in Rogers' brain. Rogers alone could restore the memories of his fellow agents. It is hinted that Section One was originally convened to deal with the sudden rise in the mutant population sometime during the Second World War. The Weapon Plus program was a direct result of the Section's covert missions. Team Roster Captain America - '''Steve Rogers is awakened to his memories of Section One. He remembers being a part of a clandestine inter-government initiative to deal with the rise in mutant population. In the early 1900s, the widespread discovery of mutants convinced world leaders that they were an imminent threat to humankind. Captain America led a handful of agents across Egypt, Germany, England, and ultimately Latveria where they capture a group of geneticists who successfully mapped out the mutant genome. Steve Rogers currently wears his S.H.I.E.L.D. "super soldier" tactical suit. '''Nick Fury - '''Nick Fury relinquishes directorship to Steve Rogers upon the reactivation of Section One. He acts as Rogers' second-in-command. He wears a darker version of Rogers' tactical suit. Nick Fury frequently deploys Life Model Decoys based on his appearance. '''Winter Soldier - '''Bucky Barnes once served as Section One's top assassin. When the Section was disbanded, he went rogue and was later captured and brainwashed by the Soviets. He wears his original sniper suit and sports a new robotic arm. '''Black Widow - '''Natalia Romanova returns to Section One possessing full knowledge of the former Soviet Union's participation in the initiative against mutants. She wears her standard suit. '''Mystique - Mystique was the first mutant to be included in Section One. Originally a test subject, she would soon prove her value as an operative. Mystique's mercenary activities in the early 1900s would set the tone for the human-mutant tensions of the period. She currently wears a full-body stealth suit. John Aman - He was formerly a prolific superhero and public figure in the early 1900s until he was recruited into Section One. After his memories of the Section were erased, he went to Tibet and learned martial arts under the monks. He is called back to duty by Nick Fury. He wears a darker version of his "Prince of Orphans" attire. 'Falcon - '''Sam Wilson is included in Section One as an observer and liaison for the United States Government. His knowledge of the Section is limited to the briefs issued by Steve Rogers and Nick Fury. He currently wears a black ops version of his standard Falcon costume. '''Wolverine '- Wolverine is a de facto member of the Section being one of its founding agents. He does not actively participate in the Section's current missions due to his commitments to his own Avengers team. He does maintain close ties with the Section, consistently sharing intelligence briefs and equipment. Base of Operations Section One helicarrier Category:Teams